Imaging devices, such as cameras, may be mounted on a support surface such as a ceiling. Vibration of the support surface, such as caused by heating or cooling systems, may result in blurring of an image captured by the imaging device. It may be desirable to reduce the effect of support surface vibration on the imaging device.